


Webcam

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, aft port
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortress Maximus and Rung maintain a long distance relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webcam

“You got the door locked?” 

Fortress Maximus’s voice filled the room, Rung scrambled to turn the volume down on the computer, _slightly._ It was pre-emptive, Maximus had a habit of getting loud and even though Max had no neighbours to consider, Rung did. 

“Y-yes,” Rung spluttered and then cleared his throat. The pulse of his spark was erratic. A nervous excitement made his palms sweat, “Should I check again?” 

A slight haze flickered across the computer screen, interrupting Fortress Maximus’s disarming smirk. Rung’s legs were too weak to make a second trip to the door, he slumped into his chair. 

These were his private quarters, his desktop computer wasn’t monitored as closely as his workstation. Rung knew it was unlikely his and Max’s conversation would be interrupted. Nevertheless, the Lost Light had a habit of springing in the unexpected on him at inconvenient times. On Luna 1, Max experienced a similar difficulty and so took advantage of consequential privacy that came attached to missions off world. He’d set the status of his long distance communications channels to ‘offline’ and was effectively invisible to everyone, but Rung. 

Rung’s hand reached for the camera set on top of the computer screen and angled it specifically to enable a wide angle, aiming to include most of his body. 

“Wait,” Fortress Maximus rolled his lips under his teeth. Rung had been wheeling back his desk chair into full view of the camera, “Turn around,” Fortress Maximus was pretending to be bold again, Rung was not deaf to the tremors of uncertainty shaking Maximus’s voice. 

“You want to look at my back?”

On screen, Fortress Maximus squirmed.

“Something like that…” Galaxies apart and off screen, Fortress Maximus cupped his interface panel and warmed it under his touch. His spark beat quicker to the grainy image of Rung manoeuvring his desk chair with his back facing the camera. How he could make something so mundane a pleasure to watch, Fortress Maximus didn’t know. Rung grasped the chair, arched his back and pushed out his aft, making the joints look rounder.

“That’s it,” Maximus purred, squinting closer to the monitor. Rung glanced over his shoulder and saw. 

“You shouldn’t sit so close to the screen, Maximus. You’ll get bad eyes.” 

“Like you,” Maximus shot back, wickedly, “Take your glasses off.” 

Rung waited until he was seated. He dumped himself unceremoniously into the chair and kicked his feet onto the desk before peeling off his glasses.

“How’s that?” 

Fortress Maximus couldn’t see Rung’s ankles resting on either side of the computer screen, the camera channeled his view between Rung’s open legs and from Rung’s groin, Fortress Maximus’s attention rolled upward gradually, rolling his lips again until his hungering eyes met Rung’s sharp expression. Rung knew he looked good, his confidence oozed through his smirk and Fortress Maximus was left with his jaw hanging open. 

“Woah,” he breathed, 

Rung started to chuckle.

“What do you like best?” 

He watched Fortress Maximus mouth struggle to form intelligible words before setting his hands free to roam and groped his own body, slithering into dips and seams, Rung hissed and arched against his chair. Gone was the retiring mech most associated with psychology, Rung had unleashed another part of himself: flirtatious and bold. 

“A-All of you,” Maximus stammered, and squeezed his closed interface panel to maintain some form of control, the circuitry beneath was stirring, the cycles of contractions in his valve quickened and his spike thickened and grew out of its sheath. It all added to Maximus’s enjoyment. 

“Be specific,” Rung rolled his hips and Fortress Maximus’s muttered a few wooden compliments. 

“Y-your eyes are…I like them, and your shape it’s,” he wasn’t good at this, he wasn’t meant to be, Rung delighted in Maximus’s awkward inexperience. He took a special joy in halting the cumbersome babble by opening his interface panel with a snap. 

The arousal throbbing in Maximus surged. 

Although the quality of the picture wasn’t perfect, the sounds added to the image Maximus laid eyes on. Rung sighed, one hand gripped the high back of his chair, the other rubbed two fingers in gentle circles over his nub, friction building until Rung purred with pleasure. 

Unable to retain himself, Fortress Maximus’s spike bulged into his hands.Rung saw Max’s expression change and the drool shining on the tip of his tongue. 

“Anything else you like?” Rung’s fingers touched lower and pushed teasingly between the glowing lips of his valve. Fort Max cleared his throat and swallowed. 

“Your voice, when you talk to me I…ah,” Fort Max grew bashful and brushed the heat from his cheeks. Rung curled in his seat. He looked deliberately coy, like he knew exactly how to work Fort Max into wetting himself with arousal. Fortress Maximus squeezed his thighs together, the hand that had been fumbling his spike squashed between his legs instead and he shivered all over. 

“Your voice is better,” Rung groaned his approval. Sliding one finger into his warm valve, curling it and juicing more slickness from the oozing channel, priming his callipers. His body allowed a second finger to squeeze inside. 

“I love watching you play with yourself,” Fortress Maximus chewed his lips, marking them with dents and peeling off the paint. Rung was a marvel to watch, so small and supple and _capable_ ,

“… _especially_ when you say things like that!” Rung thrust into his fingers, the deeper parts of his valve constricting, “What about you?” Rung sounded breathless, “I can’t see your hands…”

As if it would help him, Rung sat up his chair, but the camera angle on Fortress Maximus’ end of the connection cut off before it reached his groin.

As always, caution made Fort Max reluctant. But soon he pawed at the camera and toggled the lens to face downward, focusing in on his spike which was grasped in Maximus’s fist, his thumb pressing to the head. 

Rung’s optics flashed. He removed his fingers from his valve and took hold of his own spike in a similar way, tugging on it and smearing the slickness of his valve across his biolights and stem.Fortress Maximus puffed heavily, too distracted to stroke himself.  

Rung made a dejected whine and lured Fortress Maximus to participate. Max held his spike in a limp grasp and stroked quickly, pumping up his arousal until tingles of energy danced down his spine and his spike was inflated and pressing to his palm.

“Ah- Rung,” He squeezed his optics shut and focused on keeping his control, drowning in the sounds of Rung’s laughter. 

“Come on, Maximus, I know you don’t just enjoy using your spike.” 

Shuddering at the incentive, Fortress Maximus peeled his thighs apart, the ring of lights surrounding his valve fizzing brightly. Heat crept up Fortress Maximus’s neck. His grip glued around his spike, but his free hand walked downward, stroking in between his groin before pressing at his entrance. 

Maximus was notoriously sensitive and it showed. His body stiffened, the throb of his fuel pump pounded in his audios. Fortress Maximus tenderly encouraged his callipers apart. Teasing himself to slackness with Rung’s sensuous encouragement playing in his audios. 

“Yes, Max, looks so good, can you go a little deeper?” Max’s first knuckle popped inside, “Oh”- Rung chirred his approval heartily. Pleasure infused with caution and took control. Fortress Maximus greedily accepted more into his valve, scratching deeply, his thighs opened wider and his valve lips swelled around the fingers buried between them, his spike forgotten about.

Rung watched with wide eyes, mimicking Fortress Maximus was a reflex as he liked to believe Fort Max was in control of his pleasure. They both began to breathe heavier. Fortress Maximus had keeled forward and his nub was flattened against his palm.

“Rung,” Max warbled, gasped and eased off, slumping back in his chair, dreamily watching Rung toy with himself.

“It’s not enough is it?” Rung panted. 

Fortress Maximus jolted.

“Rung! I”-

“Why don’t you do _the thing_ we talked about.”

The heat Fortress Maximus wore like a scarf rushed upward suddenly. He spluttered. His aft port was something he was curious about but was reluctant to explore. Rung was more enthusiastic about his curiosity that Max was himself. Even when his valve was full, Fortress Maximus had confessed a need for _more_. As if there was a separate emptiness in his body that required a solid filling. But Fortress Maximus had merely dabbled. Pulling his legs apart and flashing Rung the sight of his swollen, agitated ports was as much as he could perviously manage.

“I…” the blush heating his face made it harder to concentrate, almost accidentally, the smallest finger attached to the hand embedded in his valve prodded at the delicate sphincter of fibre clenching his aft closed. Rung praised him and Fortress Maximus jerked, his body resisting his guarded exploration, “I don’t think I can.”

“Yes you can, just be patient with yourself.”

Rung leaned forward, Fortress Maximus heard objects clatter together as Rung delved about in his desk drawer. 

“What’re you doing?” Fortress Maximus shifted his aft back and forth. 

“Getting something...” 

It took a moment longer until Rung unearthed the large false spike and wagged it in front of thecamera. 

Fortress Maximus swallowed thickly. In no way was the false spike as huge or as exhilarating to take as Maximus’s own throbbing erection, but it was suitable for spreading Rung’s valve apart. Ridged and lumpy and blue, Rung graphed the false spike to his seat after standing, held it steady, and then lowered himself backward. 

Fortress Maximus took his fingers from his valve and licked them clean, nipping on his fingertips as Rung’s difficult pleasure consumed the room. 

The bulbous head of the toy nudged into Rung’s valve, squeezing between the throbbing hood of his valve but meeting resistance at the callipers. He rolled his hips, bounced his aft. Trickles of silvery lubricant began spilling down the head of the toy. 

“You look fantastic.” Maximus murmured. Rung lapped up the praise and turned it into his incentive. He forced his hips down harder and squeaked.

“ _Oh Yes!_ ” the head of the toy broke between his callipers, bending them back and letting half of the toy sink into Rung’s valve unexpectedly. Rung barely had the strength to support himselfhis knees wobbled dangerously and his braced his hands to the desk giving Fortress Maximus a view of Rung’s chin, his trembling thighs and the remainder of the toy stretching open Rung’s body. Rung breathed Maximus’s name. Instinctively, Maximus’s hands were back at his interface again, brushing his hand up and down a fraction of his spike. 

“How does it feel?” Max heard his own voice shake. 

“ _Big!_ Not as big as you but, _ahh!”_ Rung sunk down lower, the sight of his valve stretching around the nodules bulging from the toy increased the speed and strength behind Fortress Maximus’s movements. 

Gingerly, and without paying full attention, his smoothed persistent circles around his aft port in the hopes of massaging the beleaguered pucker into surrender. 

Rung snapped his hips forward, and Fortress Maximus snatched a view of his lurid valve dribbling around the girth pushing deeply into Rung’s aft. The toys size was a struggle Rung was familiar with. He composed himself, breathed deep and felt his insides automatically adjust, granting him a little more slackness and internal depth until he was able to cram all of the toy into his body. 

Rung howled again. His nub dabbed the seat jutting in front of him and he jolted. The toy inside his body was squeezed and pressed, the elasticity of his internals moulding to its huge, overbearing shape. 

“M-uh, Max! I wish it was you,” Rung groaned. 

Fortress Maximus watched Rung tease his own nub and rock his body up and down the toy. Max chewed his knuckles, utterly stuffed with adoration for the sight of Rung losing himself and speaking whatever jumped into his mind. 

“Louder, Rung.”

Rung slumped backward, his whole weight impaled on the toy, a squirt of lubricant was forced out. He did as Max desired, huffing and groaning his name, slithering around on top of the toy until the chair beneath started to creak a symphony.

Fortress Maximus’s computer screen was fogged by the clammy huff of his ventilation system. He was too preoccupied to smear it clean again. The teasing of his aft port was done less gingerly. Swept up in the haze of lust, Fortress Maximus poked his finger between the meagre slither of an opening that defended his aft port. A burning tingle rushed at Fortress Maximus senses. Even while his entire bodied shied away from his intruding fingertip, Fortress Maximus threw both legs over the armrests spreading his groin entirely too wide for comfort but the ache was overruled by the depraved intensity of touching himself in front of Rung. 

“O…Open your eyes, Max,” Rung panted. Maximus’s expression was so tense he could barely squint. He could see all of Rung fragging himself up and down the slick shaft moving in and out of his aft, but from the angle of Maximus’s camera, Rung couldn't see anything but Fortress Maximus’s swollen interface. 

“H-How did you?”  
Rung just laughed and flung his helm back, one hand stroking down his chest. 

Fortress Maximus unplugged his fingertip from his aft. The sting made his feet curl. He took his third finger to his valve and pressed it in alongside his two other working fingers, twisting and rolling a surplus of lubricant over his joints before stealing his third finger away again and reintroducing it to his aft. 

“That’s it, Max…” Rung's sight was intently fixed to the computer screen, watching the pucker of Fortress Maximus’s port suckle on Max’s fingertip. Extra lubricant from his valve tricked over his aft, greasing the tiny hole for Max’s benefit.  

A moan shook Maximus's body, low and needy. Cramps of reluctant instinct squeezed his middle, but Fortress Maximus persevered, he pressed the first segment of his third finger back into his body. It entered with less friction, but Fort Max still winced - the lubrication stolen from his valve was not enough to compete with actual lubricant. Nevertheless, a thrill tickled Fortress Maximus. His breathing turned to heavy pants and he circled his finger inside of himself, stretching out the straining hole until he was able to worm the rest of his finger into his dry insides.

His aft felt different than his valve. Tighter, more desperate to cling to his finger. Fortress Maximus tried bending his knuckles and it proved to be too much. His overload came rushing at him and Fortress Maximus could barely resist.

“Rung,” he whimpered.

Rung feverishly bounced on the toy, ploughing it into his valve over and over, his insides spasming wildly. Rung bleated,

“Yes, yes! Say my name, uh, f-uh, frag me, Max!”

Fortress Maximus lost himself, bellowing Rung's name like a mantra, roughly pumping his shaft, the two fingers in his valve wriggled and the almost stationary digit wedged into his twitching aft hole was pushed against as his body seized up and Fortress Maximus overloaded with a shout. 

Flecks of transfluid hit his chest. He’d gritted his teeth together so tightly without releasing that Fortress Maximus’s jaw ached when he unclenched and the rest of his body sagged in relief. Except his aft port, which continued to clutch pathetically around Fortress Maximus’s finger until he wriggled it loose. 

On screen, Rung sunk down the toys length for the final time and climax hit hard. The relief rolling through his body washed away the concentration marking his face and Rung collapsed backward in his seat. A surge of fluids bubbled around the toy that made his valve gape. A weak splutter of transfluid flew up his body and hissed when it splattered his overheated frame. 

Through the video connection, they made eye contact with each other and chuckled. Breathing heavily at first and simply staring, then Rung fumbled for his glasses. 

“Can I put these back on now?” He asked, behaving more demure. 

Fortress Maximus sighed. 

“If you must.”

Rung was especially careful not to smear any of the fluid clinging to his fingers across the lenses. With great care and even greater patience he went about prizing the oversized toy free from the jaws of his valve. His callipers occasionally clamped down and squeezing the toy inside of him. Rung hissed. 

“So…uh,” he chuckled fondly, “How was that for you?”  
  
Knowing exactly what Rung was referring to turned Fortress Maximus shy.

“It was”-

An odd chirring sound interrupted Fortress Maximus. He’d unhooked his knees from the arm rests sometime ago and stared down at his boots which were now planted on the floor. 

To Maximus’s horror, two huge, black optics stared back at him, beady and innocent. It was a techno-mammal, a Beastformer, one of Demus’s ‘ _Domesticated_ ’.

The sweat beading the back of Fortress Maximus’s neck became icy and he froze. 

The Beastformer rolled its strange snout and sniffed loudly before hopping up onto the platform Fortress Maximus’s computer rested on. It strutted across the keyboard and swished its tail directly across the live web-cam feed. 

Rung’s expression also took a downward turn. 

“Has it been here the whole time?” He asked. 

Fortress Maximus didn't know, looking at the beastformer encrypted and odd sense of guilt and embarrassment into his spark. He didn’t want to know the answer to Rung’s question. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the snap ending, I couldn't think of a good closing sentence :( But we've all had a pet walk in on us... 
> 
> Also I have a tumblr: [bammshee.tumblr.com](http://bammshee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
